


A Sticky Situation

by SaeChoi69



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mystic Messenger photo album spoilers, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Twincest, some religious talk, violence mention, yaoi!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeChoi69/pseuds/SaeChoi69
Summary: Inspiration pic:https://www.wattpad.com/439748123-saecest-choicest-saeran-x-saeyoung-pics-%D0%BD%CE%B9%D0%BCI'm not very good a summaries lol





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> I'm very bad writer, sorry. Writing has never been my strong suite, so I apologize for my crappy sentence structure. I have a slight speech impediment which makes spelling difficult, I tried using auto correct as much as possible but that doesn't help, so sorry sorry for any miss spelled words. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> 😻😻 #TeamChoicest 😻😻
> 
> Oh! notable vocab usage:  
> ERROR 404 - 404 errors can result when web sites cease to exist, when pages or files are moved or deleted or when URLS are mistyped. But in this case ERROR 404 means the character is unable to comprehend the the situation.
> 
> Update:
> 
> Shout out to Pandora54321 thanks so much for helping me edit my work. 😸

**Saeran’s POV**  
  
I woke up feeling well rested and rejuvenated, which is very rare since I’ve been living with my brother, Saeyoung, for over a year now, and not once have I had good nights sleep before. I’m normally always haunted by the ghosts of my past in my sleep and wake up anywhere from 12:00AM to 3:00AM in a hot sweaty mess, screaming, and crying. Hyung must have the patience of a saint, he is always right by my side to help me through my anxiety attacks. I’m so grateful that he has decided to stick this out with me. God bless his soul, I honestly don’t know what I would have done without Hyung. The first few months since I was rescued from Mint Eye, I had a very difficult time adapting to my new environment. I suppress a cringe when I think about the person I was for the past 7 years. I’ve changed so a lot since then… I think? Saeyoung has done his very best to help and support me in my recovery, almost to the point of being overbearing, but I do sincerely appreciate everything he does for me. Our relationship is still a little shaky, but it's improving. I don't threaten to kill my twin or shout poisonous insults at him anymore. I no longer hate him, but seriously though, he is going to be the death of me someday. I still can't stand that stupid, idiot half the time. He is such a clown, and he is always doing a shit ton of embarrassing bullshit.  
  
I’m not religious, and I have got nothing against religion. My brother is catholic…I think? I kind of want to believe in god (I do believe in God Seven… wow, that was corny as fuck, what the hell!), but it’s hard to accept any type of religion in my life right now after the whole Rika, Mint Eye, and cult thing. So, what possessed me to pray to God last night? Even though I was alone, in the privacy of my own room, I still felt very embarrassed sitting on my knees, kneeling over the side of my bed with my hands cupped in front of me and my eyes closed. Saeyoung clearly hasn’t been sleeping well lately. Yesterday his speech was slurring, and he collapsed while helping me clean the kitchen. Luckily, I have fast reflexes and I was near to catch him before he almost hit his head on the edge of counter (which is a concrete slab). I carried him to his room and helped him to bed. I cleaned the rest of the kitchen before I headed off to bed myself. The incident with Saeyoung in the kitchen really scared me half death, so I prayed to God to either let me have a dreamless night or lend me the strength to handle my anxiety attacks on my own, anything just please let my twin sleep and don’t let me wake him up tonight. I’m not sure why but I proceeded to tell God how much I love my brother, what he means to me, and how important he is to me. I’m lucky he is sleeping like the dead right now, usually he is such light sleeper so I still keep my voice down low, because if heard me say any of this sappy crap I was saying right now, I would literally die, or his ego might get too big causing his head to explode and his heart might burst out of his chest from over joy, and I don’t feel like cleaning up pieces of Saeyoung. I would never say any of this out loud to his face anyways in fear the extent of my love would scare him away, hell it scares me, and I don’t ever want to lose him again. “Hyung is _my_ life jacket and _my_ lighthouse when I’m lost at sea in a raging storm.” (Yes, you heard me right he is  **mine**! I am already going to hell so what is one more sick/twisted sin of a younger brother’s love for his older twin. My feelings aren’t important anyway, he will never know… I just want him healthy and happy.) “He is my angel, an angel sent down from heaven to rescue me from a life of hell. Saeyoung is my true savior. Not that psychotic bitch Rika! He is  _my_  savior,  _my_  ‘Luciel’!” I fell asleep that night listening to the rain fall outside my window and feeling at peace.  
  
I lay in bed for a while listening to the birds singing outside. I turn my head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it’s 10AM, so I’ve got a surprisingly good 13 hours of sleep (wow God is generous) last night. It’s Thursday, and Saeyoung must have already left for work, so that means the bunker is mine for the day. I get up, pick out my outfit, grab my phone, and head across the hall to the bathroom. For some reason I sometimes get the urge to sing in the shower, so I close the bathroom door, strip off my pjs, and set up a small playlist before stepping under the nice warm water. Thank the heavens that Saeyoung is not home right now to hear me, I love my brother to bits and pieces, but if he knew, he would tease me to no end, because he's can be such an asshole!  
  
**Saeyoung’s POV**  
  
God 707 battery is 100% charged! I’m not normally a morning person, but today I woke up on the right side of the bed. I look at my cat alarm clock on the nightstand, it’s 10AM. I’ve got an amazing 14 hours sleep last night. Ya ho! I should have left for work, at the C&R, an hour ago, but I’m taking a sick day off to spend time with  _my_  ‘One and Only’! I do not have  _that_ type relationship with my twin, though I do have those kinds of feelings for him. It doesn’t matter anyway, he’ll never find out… I only get by with my lovey-dovey, overprotective, and possessive behavior by admitting I have a brother complex, hehe. I get dressed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. I’m not the greatest cook in the world, compliments of being a hermit who ate nothing but junk food and take-out for the past 7 years, but now that I’m a provider I had to learn. Sae loved the pancakes and ice cream I made him last week, so today that’s what we’ll have. While leaving my room and going down the hall, I hear a noise coming from the bathroom, so I pause in front of door. “!!!!” Is my dear Saeran singing in the shower! 707 battery is now 200% charged! Breakfast can wait, I must record this! I quietly sit down by the door and hit the audio record button on my phone. I know my twin thinks of me as an asshole sometime, and it’s true I do love to mess with him. He is just so cute when flustered and embarrassed, but I swear this is not for blackmail. He sounds happy; I’m so glad he feels safe enough to allow himself to relax and indulge in such a simple pleasure as this. I feel like I just got blasted up in a rocket-ship, and I’m now floating in a galaxy of happiness! In other words, I’m beyond on cloud 9, I’m in fucking outer space! This must mean I am doing something right as a big brother, so no, I will most definitely not ruin my little bro’s trust! This is just for me. At first, I was just listening to how happy he sounded then I started paying attention to the words he was singing…  
  
Song1: **“Behold the horrors, they lurk beneath the shadows of remorse. You wouldn't know of course but I force a new Judgment Day. On this day you will repay. Your respects to all that may, lurk in between your mind, and mankind. So, have a seat and be afraid; fear's about to commence the final ritual. One body's all we need for this to be complete, and when the day begins to take form. You won't be leaving those doors. You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside. I was left behind! All this torture will unwind. I was never all that kind. If you were to rewind, then you would find I was left behind. Take your turn to run and hide. I will catch you all the time. This night no longer shines, your tears divine; You'll now be mine!... I'm the ring master you see, in this horror game you flee. I take up every shadow believe me. Now have a seat and grab your light. Tears begin to run you dry, but darkened thoughts are the common grounds I give myself to be complete…. Re-born again!... Breathing new life, Inside our tombs tonight! You have no idea what we've been through! … All this torture will unwind. Take it from our broken crimes. We have no place to go, but you would know. Take your turn to run and flee, but death's your destiny…. We hope you enjoyed the show! Within your grave down below!”**  
  
Song2: **“There's another side that you don't know, you don't know. I can't wait to get you all alone, all alone. Once I'm in there ain't no letting go, letting go. Watch me turn your mind into my home! Ooo, Ooo, Ooo! Mind, mind games until you lose control! Ooo, Ooo, Ooo! Now that I'm in there's no letting go, and your emptiness begins. Once I grip onto your mind and soul, your brightness starts to dim. Sin after sin you won't feel no more. You've lost your trust again. I know you wish you could let me know that you're praying for an end. I can lie to you and tell you, you can get me out your head, but I'm loving all the pain I'm causing you too much instead, baby!... Bitch you think you know me! Holding back the dark force so long… Thinking I just gotta force this song when I get lonely. Take advantage say You'll hold me close but never show me…. you can only disguse and be pretend the tears manifest sometimes my only friend. You'll never see them again they hide behind a mask. Thinking you're winning with all of your grinning, but I got the last laugh... Ooo, Ooo, Ooo! Mind, mind games until you lose control! Ooo, Ooo, Ooo! Mind, mind games until you lose control!”**  
  
Song3: **“No no no no no no no no no no! Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Must be stupid if you think that we can start again. Are you joking? Must be joking? You ain't laughing, I ain't smoking. Must be crazy if you think that we can start again. Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more when you break my heart into twenty-four. I'll pick up the pieces you left. If you think I'm coming back, don’t hold your breath. I ain't your mister, no cause I'm breaking up with ya… Go now, here's my middle finger, cause I'm hurting, baby, hurting, baby, look what you did… You don't understand there's no second chance for us… Are you crazy? Must be stupid if you think that we can start again! Are you joking? Must be joking? I ain't smoking. Must be crazy if you think that we can start again! No no no no no no no no no no no, Hit the road, Jack.”**  
  
Song4 **: “Tell me who I’m supposed to be now? Make me better, I can’t stay halfway dead forever! Can you fix this, am I too far gone? I’ve never done this before? Don’t know if I’m ready but I wanna move on, and I’ve never said that before… Recovery time, a condition like mine, what are we talking here? Getting so close, I can taste the hope, but I still feel the fear! I don’t wanna be stuck, I don’t wanna be crazy! This is the way that my sadness made me. Better come quick, yeah better come save me!... Tell me, tell me, tell me who I’m supposed to be now?! Make me better, I can’t stay halfway dead forever! I fear now, there’s not much left of me. When you take the sick away, who am I supposed to be?... For years, this is all I’ve known, this has had my heart, this has been my home, and now I’m scared to lose myself, scared of letting go… When you take the sick away, who am I supposed to be?”**  
  
707 battery power now is at 10%! He sounds so happy, why is he singing depressing music? “…..” I guess this means I am not doing a good enough job as a big brother as I thought after all? I was in outer space, now I’m a meteor that crash landed in the deepest, darkest part of the cold ocean on earth. Forget breakfast, my energy feels like it’s completely drained. I get up off the floor and quickly headed into the kitchen before Saeran can catch me outside the bathroom. I grab a can of Ph.D. Pepper from the fridge and go to the Honey Buddha cabinet to grab a bag of my favorite chips. It’s empty? I know I had at least three bags left. Looks like I need to talk to my twin about some manners. I honestly do not care if he eats them, but it’s the principle, those are my chips. They are not easy to find online or in stores, so at less he can do is ask, I will never tell him no, or notify me if we’re out if he ate the last bag. Is that too much to ask? With no Honey Buddha chips, I go back to fridge and grab an ice-cream from the freezer. I take a seat at the counter to eat.  
  
As I’m eating, I put on my headphones and replay the recording of Saeran. It ends up just being background noise as I get lost in my thoughts. I can’t help but analyzes the lyrics of the songs he sang. The first song was about someone being abandoned and their hatred and desire to get revenge on the person that left them…. the song fits past Saeran so well it’s scary. He said he forgives me now though…so was that a lie and still harbors some hate toward me? No no no no! I should not doubt my brother! If he says he forgives me then he forgives me. Saeran is the most honest, cut dry, straight forward person I now, and he would never lie about something like that! It’s just me that cannot forgive me. So maybe song 4 has the answer? I know he thinks of himself as some crazy, unstable, lunatic monster. Yes, he is still isn’t completely stable yet, but he is not a crazy lunatic monster! He has made some major improvements and has changed so much in the past year. I hope he knows how proud I am of him! Maybe I should remind him of that when I see him. Now question is… is he really scared over letting go of his fear and anger? Does he really believe he will lose himself if he lets go, and who he will be afterwards? In a way I can kind of understand, if I think of it like this… I’ve got this jacket, it’s my favorite pieces of clothing, that I have been wearing 24/7 for the past 7 years, and now when I’m not wearing it, I feel naked and exposed because it has become like a second skin. Maybe his fear and anger are like my jacket? Does he have a jacket of fear and anger that is a second skin for him? It is sad to think about, but he has lived darkness for such a long time. Song 4 also sound like someone begging for help… I-it’s okay Sae, (T_T) I’m here! I don’t want him to be in the dark anymore. An exquisite flower such as himself deserves to bask in the light of the world! Song 2 sounded like it talked about brainwashing someone and how the person doing the brainwashing would enjoy it. That also sounds eerily like the past Saeran, back then he could not decide if he wanted to kill me or brainwash me into staying be his side, which is unnecessary because I always want to stay beside him, but that was the state of mind my brother was in. Song 3… Does he still think that… that it’s impossible to be as close as we use to be? Does he still think that I’m delusional in believing we can, and I am crazy for trying? No no no no! I should **never ever** doubt my ‘One and Only’! I know our relationship isn’t what it used to be, but it is getting there… He is even now meeting me halfway in helping rebuild our broken bond, and that in itself speaks volumes because in the beginning he truly thought I was crazy to think that we could ever have any type of relationship again. It is only a small comfort in the knowledge that some people just simply enjoy listening to dark music. 707 battery is now 15% charged. I know I do, especially when I am sad and depressed… Is he sad? Is he depressed? 707 battery power is now at 5%.  
  
**Saeran’s POV**  
  
That was refreshing! After my shower I dry off and get dress then I head to kitchen to get something for breakfast. As I go the kitchen, I’m surprised to see Saeyoung at the counter. “Saeyoung?”, I call as my fucking voice cracks. If he is home that means he heard me singing! I am dead. I noticed he has his headphones on, and He doesn’t seem to have noticed my presence yet, so I take a minute just to observe him. He looks so tired; he is pale with a faraway look in his eyes. Looking at him I feel a flash of irritation. God why is my twin so exhausted, I ask for you to help him sleep well; why did you not answer my prayer? My brother is normally an overactive kitten with an insane amount of positive energy, so it’s a little unsettling to see him so worn down. Even though we are in the same room with only a few feet space between us, it feels like he might as well have been light-years away floating somewhere in outer space while I’m stuck on earth. He clearly looks troubled about something. I need him to come back to earth, I need to see the light come back in those magnificent, cat like orbs of his; how though? Saeyoung has always been the comforting one at dismal times, I struggle expressing basic human emotions and I’m not even a very positive person, so how I’m I supposed to cheer him up? I remember when we were kids and I found him curled up in a ball crying after a bad beating from our mom, (He would always try to hide his pain from me back then; he still tries even to this day. Rarely do I ever see him depressed; he always acts as the strong one. I guess he thinks he will be a burden to anyone who sees his pain… but, Hyung don’t you see I feel the same way? I want to be there for you too.) I just snuck up on him and poked him in the cheek, I gave him a rare smile, and we just talked about various things. That seemed to have cheered him up a little back then, so maybe a similar tactic would work now? How hard could this be? So, with my plan of action, I walk up to Saeyoung cautiously, (he still has not noticed me.) so I don’t startle him. I waited a minute before I gently poke his cheek. When he notices me, I flash him one of my rare smiles (an honest one at that, you know the type that shows all the way up to your eyes. I’m kinda in good mood and it’s also for Hyung so it isn’t hard thing to muster.); he really seems to love it when I smile for some reason. That seems to have woken him up from whatever trance he was in, cause as he takes off his headphones off, I can see the light starting to come back to his eyes. Good, that’s a relief.  
  
“Morning Hyung, how did you sleep?”, I ask in a calm tone, allowing myself to call him by the childhood pet name in hopes that will cheer him up more.  
  
“Morning Saeran, I slept really well, how about you?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“That’s good, I’m glad you slept well!”  
  
“So… if you had a good night sleep, why do you look like a zombie?”  
  
“Sae, don’t I look way too handsome to be a zombie?”, he asks laughing with a cocky smirk on his face. Well that is good I guess, he is cracking jokes. I hope that means he is feeling better?  
  
“No, you must be a newly made zombie cause you ain’t a mangled mess…yet.”  
  
“Saeraaaaaan!”, he screams in mock offensive tremor.  
  
He must still have his music on because I can hear it through the headphones that are around his neck. WAIT, IS THAT ME SINGING? That baka recorded me while I was in the shower! “Saeyoung I swear if you share that with anyone, or tell anyone about that, you will be mangled mess!”, I threaten him with a blush of embarrassment starting to creep up on face. I point to his headphones with the most deadliest stare I can give him.  
  
He throws up his hands in a defensive gesture and in real shock says, “Of course! This recording is for my ears and my ears only. This will only stay between you and I, I swear Sae! You can trust me!”. “My Saeran’s angelic voice is too sweat to share anyways! Please let me keep it! I’ll even lock it up the most complicated, secure code ever known to mankind, pleasssssssse Sae!”, he begs. BEGS!  
  
“FINE!”, I snap with a full blush now on face. “D-did you already eat?”, I ask trying to change the subject before I drop dead. Saeyoung only answer is to give me small smile and wave the mint ice-pop (my favorite) he has been eating in the air. I roll my eyes, “Ice-cream for breakfast sounds good.”, I retort. I walk over to fridge and grad the last ice-cream in the freezer, it’s strawberry. “We’re out of ice-cream.”, I notify my twin.  
  
“Are we? I need to go to the store anyways, I’ll buy more later. Someone ate my last bags of Honey Buddha chips.”, he says staring at me with knowing eyes and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Oops! “Sorry,” I murmur avoiding his gaze. He just laughs… god his laugh is like sweet honey, it’s music to my ears.  
  
“It’s okay, if you like them feel free to eat them, I can share, just if you notice if we are running low or are out can you let me know?”  
  
“Sure”  
  
“Oh, hay Sae, can we swap?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“the ice-cream can you switch with me?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You love mint and I like strawberry.”  
  
“No”  
  
“Why”  
  
“Cause you already licked it.”, not to mention it’s half eaten.  
  
“Aaaaaaand? We are brothers, and I don’t have cooties.”  
  
“I like strawberry so no. Now shut up and eat your ice-cream! It’s melting and making a sticky mess.”  
  
“OKAY!”  
  
**Saeyoung’s POV**  
  
As Searan has his ‘breakfast’, I start to zone out again, staring at his lips. His lips look soooooo soft and k-kissable. I’m not sure how long I sit there staring at him, maybe only a minute but it felt like hours. I notice a drop of ice-cream just sitting on his bottom lip, and my mind just seemed to go blank. I reaaaaally want that strawberry ice-cream! All rational and logical thought has left the building, and my body goes on autopilot. I move from my seat to almost pinning my twin against the fridge. He can escape, I’m not pressed up against him keeping him there, but I’m most certainly in his personal space which has seemed to him immediately on edge. “Sae…”, he starts to call in steady yet hesitant voice, but I cut him off when I grab his wrist, bring the treat to my face, and putting the tip in my mouth while keeping eye contact with him. His face is unreadable, but his eyes go wide with shock. I positioned the mint ice-cream to his lips as type of peace offering.  
  
**Saeran’s POV**  
  
ERROR 404, ERROR 404, ERROR 404! W-what hell is happening right now? My mind is a tornado, it’s spinning so fast with a ton of debris. I hope my thoughts were all sensible, I doubt it, but as I try to grasp hold of something tangible my mind starts swirling again as Saeyoung flicks his tongue on the tip ice-pop and licking at the sides. God, he looks… like a GOD! We’re supposed to be identical, but he is a couple inches taller, a slightly wider frame, and a thicker build then me. He is well toned with slightly honey coated, sun kissed skin, and his fire red hair, somehow at the moment, looks like actual leaping flames of sin. My knees weaken as my body temp rises. His intelligent, molten golden eyes are full of lust (lust!?) and a dark predatory look. He could give Helios a run for his money, though Hyung does love the stars and the sun is just a gigantic star, so Sae is the Star God. The only thing that keeping me from keeling over from his looks alone are his weird bumblebee glasses. While I am being consumed by those eyes, he takes the half the popsicle into his mouth and start slowly bobbing his head, my breathing becomes heavy, shallow breaths and my heart pounds rapidly in of my chest, (fuck I’m starting to get hard…) then he takes the whole thing. I’m so sick!... because after a few bobs, the popsicle (in my mind’s eye) turns into my dick. I end up focusing on his lip and my heart stops after I watch the popsicle with the stick disappear between those velvety lips, as he deep-throats it. My mind blanks and knees start to buckle, so I instinctively wrapped my free arm around his neck for stability. He presses his body into mine, closing the small remaining gap between us, fully pinning me against the fridge, it’s cold, but it's fine, I’m burning. He let’s go of my wrist that he has been holding on to and grab my hip causing our cloth erections (wait…HE’S HARD!?) to rub against each other. A tiny surprised moan escapes me, deep hungry growl comes from my twin, and his eyes momentarily shut as if he is giving confirmation as to ‘yes, this is turning me on’. The mint popsicle touches my lips, it’s a melting all over his hand and only half is left, but I don’t even hesitate before lapping at the base and licking up the sides, all the while keeping the eye contact.  
  
**Saeyoung’s POV**  
  
The tables have turned, the pray has now becomes the predator, and predator the pray. How does he do this to me? We are identical, I see myself in the mirror all the time and I’m fine, but when I look at Sae and I have butterflies in my stomach. Saeran has such fair skin it reminds me of a porcelain doll or white glinting show. I’m not well versed on flower meanings like my twin, but his hair looks soft and fluffy like a fully bloomed red aster, and his dark green desired filled orbs are the thorny stem that peers into my soul. He could be the male version of Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayuki-hime, haha. Watching Sae doing his ministrations to the thawing popsicle, warning sirens start going off in my head as if saying, ‘what the fuck you are doing, this is a sin, you want to send your beloved bro to hell!?’, but I don’t hear them. My overactive imagination turns the delicious mint treat into my cock as he slowly runs his tongue up the length, and flick and swirls his tongue on the tip. He gives the tip a speck then resumes his previous actions. It starts to get hard to breath, it’s sharp and shallow. His head comes back up, he takes the tip within his mouth, and pauses, we’ve been keeping eye contact this whole time, but now there’s a command in his eyes, ‘watch me closely Hyung’. I give a slight nod, signaling I understand, then slowly the entire thing (even the stick!) vanishes between those supple pink lips. My hips to involuntary buck into his, our erections to rub again, causing a small moan from me and a tiny groan from him. He holds the deeps throat position for a minute, before slowly bringing his head back up taking the remaining ice-cream off the stick with him. Wetting my lips as I try to call for my brother in a hoarse whisper, “Sae…”, but I’m cut off as removes his arm from my shoulders, grab and yanks my wrist to his face, and like a mother cat cleaning her kitten, he starts lovingly lick my ice-cream covered hand. The hand I got on his hip tightens and my breath hitches, as I see him take two mint coated fingers into his mouth, I groan, swirls his tongue around and between both fingers, lightly bobbing his head on the length, and alternating between light and hard suctions. A moan escapes me as I feel the vibration of his mouth, he gazes at me with loving yet stern orbs, as demanding growl abrupt from his throat as saying, ‘finish your ice-cream, and don’t make a mess, idiot’. So, pulling half my attention back to the strawberry goodness that is now starting to melt, I make quick work to finish the snack, not daring to let a signal drop dirty his skin. I finish just as he finishes cleaning my hand. Bringing my entire focus on him, I place my newly cleaned on his other hip, he wraps both arms around my neck as we start to lean into each other with parted lips. Like the clock striking midnight ending the spell on the pumpkin carriage in Cinderella, or God’s divine intervention, this obnoxious loud screeching ring tone of a rubber chicken, scaring the living shit out of us, breaking whatever spell we’re in before our lips barely touch. We both jump out of our skins. Oops! I forgot I hacked into his phone and set that up as his ringtone, lol. Poor Saeran, got scared so bad that his mind went on automatic autopilot, he pushed me to the floor and ran for the safety of his room, slamming and locking his door.


	2. 2 Cats and a Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure what to name this chapter, so I just put the first thing that came to mind. Haha! The only reasoning I have for the name is that certain game addict remind me of a puppy and the Choi twins remind me of cats. I don't think it fits though. Lol
> 
> I like long chapters but considering the amount of errors I had last chapter I decided to keep this one short. I hope you still like it!
> 
> I'm not sure if I protrade this correctly, but Saeyoung is talking to himself in the beginning. Just letting you know so there isn't any confusion.

Physically I’m ok, I landed on side hard, but I’m fine. Emotionally not so much, as tears springs to my eyes and self-hatred start to chock me. I sit on the floor with my head in my head just thinking. I’m not mad at Sae for pushing me, that’s just how he is when he’s having a panic attack. I’m just pissed at myself for causing this attack. STUPID, STUPID, MORONIC IDIOT! Why did I put that in his phone? For a prank? A SELFISH fucking prank! Haha… IDIOT, He HATES loud noises! Way to go Saeyoung! You are the world’s worst big brother ever… Not only did you abandon your brother as a kid, leaving him alone with an abusive of a mother to save your own skin …. I didn’t mean… but that is what you DID! You also left him in the care of another sociopath, Rika, for 7 years, and now that he is back in your life you can’t knock your crap off. I just wanted to make him laugh… BULLSHIT, stress can kill YOU MORON! You **promised** to protect him! (T_T) “Sorry Sae…”, I whisper as I choke on a sob. Oh, and that’s not even the cherry on top of the shit sundae! Your SICK perverted ass almost sent your ‘One and Only’, cherished twin to the fiery depts of hell!  (T_T) “I’m so sorry Saeran…”, I say in a broken whisper as hiccup from crying so much. (T_T) Okay, Saeyoung, your bro needs you and your drama isn’t going to help anyone, so time to put your emotional ass back inside the feels box and activate cheerful 707! Wiping the tears away, I slap and pinch my cheeks making them pink, and paint a smile on my face. Over the past year I’ve become pretty good at identifying when he need immediate assistance during a panic attack and when he just needs his space. This time seems like he just need space, which is fine, I need a little time to ground myself anyways. I get up off the floor, grab my phone off the counter, and move to the couch in the living room. Checking my phone, I notice I have a text from Saeran.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, how are you”

“ok, I’m ganna take a nap.”

“Alright, please unlock your door before you go to sleep.”

“ok”

“Oh, and Sae?”

“yeah?”

“I’m sorry… have good rest.”

After the first few months I brought him home from Mint Eye, he tried to commit suicide. At the time he was going through a very difficult transition, trying to decipher what was real from fake, he hated me with every fiber of his being, and I was basically forcing him to live with me.  Never before have I been so scared as I was that day, and I’ve been through a lot of twisted and terrifying things in my life, but that day takes the cake. I was able to stop him then and that’s when he started going to therapy. His therapist suggested I have a ‘no lock doors’ policy at home, but I’m not Saeran’s parent, I’m his brother. Not to say I didn’t agree with the suggestion, so we do have a rule of sorts, it’s just relaxed. As compromise, Sae can lock his door except for when he goes to sleep it needs to be unlocked, and when it is locked, I periodically knock on his door to check on him and if I don’t get an answer within 5 seconds, I kick the door down, which I’ve only had to do once. A week later that when I knocked and didn’t get an answer, I knocked again louder just to be sure, I panicked, and I kicked the door down to find Sae in bed with his ear buds in. He wasn’t sleeping, just listening to music, and we ended up having a heated conversation.

\--------Flash back--------

“God dammit Saeyoung what happened to knocking first!”, he yelps in shock, springing up in his bed.

“I DID, TWICE!”, I snap back, relieved he is okay, but becoming irritated.

“oh…”, he murmurs in an annoyance, laying back down in bed, “relax, I’m not going anywhere.”

I give a dry humorless laugh, “You were trying to a week ago, so don’t give me that! We had a deal and if you can’t keep your end of it, I’ll remove the door!”, I threaten as my voice rises. He eyes widen, stunned. I am close to losing it, I’m not yelling, but I’ve never spoken to him that way before. I try to claim down but I must be visible shaking cause Saeran sits back up on the bed and looks at me with concern. “New rule, you MUST be able to hear me when the door’s locked, and door stays unlocked when you sleep and when your ear buds are in.” I sternly say, he nods, I storm out of his room, and slam the door to my room. In my room I allow myself slide down the wall by the door, I feel tears streaming down my face, I got my knees to my chest, and my head in my hands. I’m so relieved but I’m also so shamed at my behavior toward my brother. I take some deep breaths trying to calm down, and next thing I know there is a pair of arms hugging me. I surprised, I didn’t even hear Sae come in, and he is establishing physical contact.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m sorry, you don’t deserve to be yelled at.”, I tightly hug him back.

“I’m sorry for sacred you…H-Hyung…”, he wipers as he gives me an extra squeeze.

 

\----------End of Flash Back------------

 

I’m about to turn on the TV when I notice I got another message from Sae.

“Yoosung wants to come over to play some games with us.”

“When?”

“In about an hour or so… is that ok?”

“Saeran, you don’t need permission, your friends are always welcomed over here.”

“It’s your house…”

“It’s yours too lol, ok, I’m going to the store. Any request?”

“Ice-cream”

“Any flavor?”

“surprise me”

“alright, see ya later.”

Honestly, I would love to spend the day alone with Sae, but I want him to have friends and feel free to spend time with them whenever he wants. It has been awhile since I have hung out Yoosung anyway, so it be good to see him. I get up off the couch and look around the house taking stock of what we need as I make a groceries list: Ice-cream, Honey Buddha chips, cereal, eggs, milk, orange juice, toilet paper, body wash, Shampoo and conditioner, new toothbrushes, toothpaste, and deodorant. With my list in hand, I put on my jacket, grad my keys, and head out in my Jaguar.

** Saeran’s POV **

I have my ear buds in listening to some soothing music as I try to get some sleep before an annoying blond gets here. It’s not anything personal against Yoosung, but his positive puppy-dog like attitude and how he acts a little too friendly towards _my_ brother is tiring to deal with sometimes. Also, I know this isn’t fair, but he reminds me of Rika. They’re related so of course they would look alike, but it’s hard being ‘friends’ with someone who is close to the person who caused you a lot of pain and you would like to see dead. If anything, I tolerate him, he is a good gaming buddy, and he is Saeyoung’s best friend. Sae has been so busy lately that he hasn’t been able to see any of his friends in a while, so as an apology for pushed him earlier, instead of going over to blondie’s place play games like he asked, I invited him over here so Sae can see and spend some time with his friend. Honestly, it was very tempting to brush him off and have my twin all to myself, he doesn’t get a lot of time off work, but it’s fine. I can swallow my jealousy this once. At first when I asked Yoosung over to hang with us, he had the nerve to wine and bitch to me about my brother ignoring him. Like seriously, they were talking on the phone just a few days ago. Sooooo fucking annoying! Dose he honestly believe Saeyoung just all this free time to spend on just him!?  Eventually I drift off to sleep.

                                                                   

\---------- Time skip---------

 

** Saeyoung’s POV **

On the way back home, I catch my second favorite teasing victim, walking toward my house. Slowing down, I pull the car up next to the blond, trailing behind him. I wait a minute before honking the horn, causing him jump out of his skin, haha.

It is still a mile walk to my house, “You need a lift little boy?”.

He spins around looking like deer caught in headlights, “SEVEN-HYUNG!”, he yelps. He tries to give me a very pissed off look, but he is looking more like a cute agitated little puppy.

“Hello Yoosungie”, I say innocently like I didn’t do any wrong, I flash smirk, and gave a head signal for him to get in the car. He sighs as he gets in the car. We get to the house, pull in the garage, he helps me bring the groceries into the kitchen, and I start putting the stuff away.

“Omg, Seven! What did you do buy the whole dam frozen dessert section of the store? There is so much ice-cream. Please tell me you bought some real food and not just junk? This isn’t healthy.” he lectures. I did, I also bought some stuff to make quick meals, fruits, and veggies.

I shrug, “Sae loves ice-cream.”

He shakes his head in disapproval, then looks around, “where is Saeran?”

“He was taking a nap earlier. I’ll tell him you’re here.” I put the rest of the perishables in away, then went to knock on his door.

“Hum…”

“Saeran, yoosung is here.”

“Ok”

I start heading back to rejoin Yoosung in the kitchen, the bedroom door opens, so turn back around to see a sleepy Saeran. So cute!

“Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a good rest?”

“Seven-Hyung, must you always say such weird things?”

“Hmm…”, he blinks at me, then looks at Yoosung, then back to me and sighs, “yeah”.

Yoosung look a bit shocked that Saeran just let me refer to him as a sleeping beauty, haha, then gives another shake of his head in disapproval.

“That’s good, I’m ganna finish putting the rest of the groceries way. Mind keeping our gest company.” This time he sighs more heavily as he joins Yoosung, who now is in the living room.

 

** Saeran’s POV **

“Hay Yoosung” I say as I sit on the couch.

“Hay Saeran!”, he says with too much enthusiasm as he gives me a small smile.

Conversation with the blond is easy, just bring up anything about his favorite video game, LOLOL, and he can carry the conversation by himself (stupid game addict). All I need to do is just pay enough attention to interject sometimes and show some interest in the chat to appease him, so he doesn’t start complaining that I’m ignoring him (needy little attention…), which I am, I’m mostly tuning him out. Hyung joins us not long after. Yoosung will swears up and down that he is straight, but you could fool me, as he is gazing at Saeyoung with big, purples, heart filled eyes when he enters the room. Gay! I feel the need to stab his eyes out, but I quickly push the thought away. This is going to be a long day. I have a hard time just hearing blondie refer my brother as ‘Hyung’, I want to cut his tongue out or rip my ears off. At less he doesn’t call him by his real name. I wish Sae was sitting next to me, but he is sitting on the other side of the couch next to Yoosung. Did I misinterpret want happened in the kitchen earlier? Did I imagine that hungry look, those noises, and his body’s reaction? Yoosung scoots too close into Sae’s personal space, he might as well be sitting in his lap, as they are laughing at something on his phone. My patients are been tested. I want to move from my seat and wedge myself in between them or sit on the other side of Hyung pull him away and hold him possessively, but I’m able to keep myself in check. They are both ‘chatty kathy’s’; I’m more the silent listener type. Every now and then Hyung will try to include my in their conversation by asking me a question or asking my opinion on a topic, though I didn’t understand half the things they are talking about. For the next several hours we took turns playing video games on the PC and the different consoles my brother owns: Xbox1, Wii Connect, PlayStation4, VR HeadSet, and even Atari. We ordered pizza for diner and have a little comedy/action movie marathon. Today wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be, it was kinda fun day, at lest it was until…. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

 

** Saeyoung’s POV **

Today was fun! As we clean up our mess from diner and tidy up the video games, I offer Yoosung a ride back to his place. It’s late and he lives far away.

“Yoo want a lift home?”

“yeah! If you don’t mind.”

“Of course, 707, defender of justice cannot let a little boy walk home alone in dark, it’s not safe!”, I say dramatically.

“Seven please stop being weird, and I’m an adult not a boy.”, he says as he rolls his eyes.

“yes yes”, I repeat with a dismissive gesture, ignoring comment about me being weird and him being an adult. A little boy trapped inside of an adult’s body is what he is. “Are you ready to go?”

“yeah… Oh, are you free next Friday?”

“Not sure, why?”

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to be my wing-man for this group date, I’m going on with some of my classmates?”

I sneak a quick glance at Saeran, to anyone else he might look indifferent, but I can see his internal protest. “I don’t think so Yoosungie, it’s not my thing.”

“Awww, but why not? You don’t want to be a ‘Forever Alone’ like me do ya?”

I sigh and shrug, “Like I said, it’s not my thing, and listen, you do _not_ need to be in a relationship to be happy. I perfectly happy where my life is now, and I’m not alone, I got Saeran.”

“1. Want and need are two different things, I don’t _need_ a relationship, true, but I _want_ one. 2. Saeran is your brother you can’t be in a relationship with him.”

“But I do!”, I wine as I huge Sae from behind, “He is my ‘One and Only’, my other half.”

“S-shut up, idiot!” Sae say annoyance and flustered with a tiny blush on him face.

Yoosung shakes his head at us, “You know what I meant, you can’t be in a romantic relationship with him.”

I let go of Sae, who turns around to glare at me, I grin and wink at him, and then look back to Yoosung and shrug. “Soooooooo…. ready to go.”, I call as I run pass Yoo toward the garage, grading my keys to my Lamborghini Aventador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Inspiration for Saeyoung's feelings box:  
> https://youtu.be/XSXHac6m9TI
> 
> The Lamborghini Aventador is the white car in the photo, well at less it looks like a Lamborghini Aventador. I don't know anything about cars.
> 
> I'm almost done with the last chapter, it will be a short. I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the smut, I don't know what I am writing, but I'm trying to make it at less enjoyable to read. 
> 
> I would love to see what you think in the comments. KUDOS! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Left Behind by DAGames  
> Mind Games by Sickick  
> R U Crazy by Conor Maynard  
> Supposed To Be by Icon For Hire
> 
> Inspiration for Saeyoung's jacket analogy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l87GRV0gdd8&list=PLZy-ilIN0fAYupowYEHDiBTAo1mQKWFWz&index=163&t=0s
> 
> Other referrences:  
> Saeran's ERROR 404: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APoFZgoy304&=&index=159&=&list=PLZy-ilIN0fAYupowYEHDiBTAo1mQKWFWz&=&t=0s
> 
> Helios - Greek God of the Sun
> 
> The Aster flower's name comes from the Greek word for Star, the flower's meaning might not fit Saeran, but since Saeyoung is supposedly the " Star God " lol I thought that was appropriate for him to use and it's just a pretty flower.  
> (pic: https://img0.etsystatic.com/066/0/9817393/il_fullxfull.761493786_nqcn.jpg)
> 
> Anime: Akagami no Shirayuki-hime (English name: Snow White with the Red Hair), here is a link for more info if your interested: https://myanimelist.net/anime/30123/Akagami_no_Shirayuki-hime?q=snow 
> 
>    
> I hope you liked this, this is my 1st fan fic, so please let me know what you think (keep comments friendly) thanks. 😺  
> I'm not sure if I want to end the story here or continue it... I already started writing something but I'm having a bit of writer's block lol so feel to give me some ideas if you want in the comments. Kudos! 😺


End file.
